


... But you can buy shoes.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, just the boys being adorable dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: Merlin works at a men's shoe shop, Gaius'. Arthur is a frequent customer who buys one too many shoes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into [Chinese](http://ciela1987.lofter.com/post/1dd2d331_dcde337), by the absolutely lovely [Ciela](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciela/pseuds/Ciela).

“Hello Sir. Welcome to Gaius’. How may I help you?” Merlin looked up when the door chime jingled, and stopped short at spotting one of the most breathtakingly handsome men he had ever seen step inside. Young, build like a sex god, with sun kissed hair and sharp cut jaw.

“Uh…” The guy looked around, confused, and Merlin felt his heart lurch. He was adorable to boot. So unfair.

“I guess you came here to buy shoes…” Merlin stated slowly, waiting for the gorgeous man to orient himself.

“Obviously,” He suddenly snapped, “It’s a shoe shop. Why else would I be here?”

Oh well. _Rude._

But you can’t have anything.

His own grin widening, he teased. “So… what exactly do you want? Oxfords? Brogues? Sneakers? Loafers? We offer a wide variety of all kinds of shoes.”

“Uh.” And there it was. The adorably baffled look.

Merlin couldn’t help chuckling, which made the guy look offended. Sobering suddenly, because this was a client, no matter how drool worthy he seemed,

“I am sorry for taking the piss. I am Merlin. Why don’t you start by telling me what you need the shoes for?”

“Merlin,” he repeated, enunciating the vowels carefully.

“Yep. Like the wizard. Any joke you can think of, related to it, trust me, I have heard it before.” Merlin has long since gotten immune to being teased because of his name. High school teaches you things.

He expected the customer to make fun of him, but instead he was pleasantly surprised to see a blush creeping on his face. “I am Arthur,” he said, trying to avoid eye contact, and Merlin let out a huff of laughter again.

“I guess we are meant to be then.”

“Umm….” The beautiful cheeks were stained red and Merlin wanted to kiss them, so he summoned up his barely there professionalism and spoke.

“Sorry, sorry. Let’s talk about why you are here alright? So what’s the occasion?”

“Wedding.”

“You’re getting married?” Merlin couldn’t help keeping a little disappointment out of his voice and cursed himself for it.

“What?” The guy- Arthur’s eyes snapped up to meet his, and Merlin was startled by their beautiful shade of blue, “No, No.” A laugh, nervous but genuine. “My best mate, Lance is getting married. And he asked me to be his best man. And I know fuck all about formal wear.”

“Well. You have come to the right place then.” Merlin clapped his hands and came out from behind the counter.

“What color is your suit?”

“Grey.”

“Light or charcoal?”

“Uh… Dark.”

“You’re cute,” Merlin remarked without any real thought and then paused when he saw Arthur blush again. God, how was such beauty even possible?

“I am glad you find my predicament amusing Merlin,” he mumbled, and Merlin couldn’t smother his loud laugh.

“Alright then. Dark grey. There really is no other choice than black shoes then. Maroon would go, if you were looking to be daring, but I suppose we should pop your cherry with something reliable.” Merlin mused, ignoring the sputtering his analogy caused, and then motioned Arthur to follow as he led him towards the isles holding their formal foot wear.

He gestured towards different styles and went. “Monk strap is a no go for a formal wedding. So are loafers. Now, dress boots or shoes, hmm…” Merlin looked thoughtfully towards the confused customer and then decided. “Shoes. More traditional. You can’t go wrong with them.”

He stopped in front of the isle holding different types of dress shoes, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “An oxford I think. A derby is good but oxford is more of my favorite. Also, in famous words of Galahad, ‘Oxfords not brogues.’ Let’s check out a few designs and what looks good shall we?” Merlin looked back at Arthur and was startled to notice an amused grin on his face.

“What?” he asked defensively.

“You are really passionate about this aren’t you?”

“You got a problem with that.”

“No.” Arthur shook his head slightly. “It’s cute.”

“Oh.” Merlin didn’t have any answer but he hoped he wasn’t blushing. By the amused glint in Arthur’s eyes he was sure it was a lost cause.

“Sit down, will you. I will bring out some pieces for you to try.”

In about ten minutes, and after trying out five different pairs, Arthur finally settled on wingtip oxfords. They looked marvelous, if Merlin did say so himself.

Printing out the receipt and returning back change, Merlin smiled at Arthur saying, “Thank you for buying at Gaius’. Please visit again. Have a nice day.”

In return Arthur bestowed a dazzling grin his way and said. “The pleasure was all mine.”

* * *

 

He never expected to hear from the gorgeous blond customer again, what with how awkward he had been the first time. It didn’t stop Merlin from day dreaming about him. It was almost exactly like day dreaming about Tom Hiddleston. Didn’t hurt anybody.

Which was why he was surprised when barely a week later, the doorbell chimed and the sex god from last week entered the shop again, looking sheepish.

“Hello Arthur,” Merlin called, before he could censor himself. If Arthur was surprised that he remembered a customer’s name from last week, he showed no sign. If anything, he just looked quietly pleased.

“Merlin,” he acknowledged. Ah, he wasn’t the only one who remembered the name.

“How may I help you today? The shoes aren’t good? You want to return them?”

“No, no. They are great,” he reassured quickly. “I was just invited to a formal Gala my sister is holding. She insisted I wear my brown suit. So…” He shrugged, “I hear black doesn’t go with brown suits.”

“You heard right.” Merlin nods. Black dress shoes with brown suit were an atrocity.

“I was hoping you could help me,” Arthur asked, a shy smile on his lips and Merlin was doomed.

“Of course.”

Merlin made him buy brogues this time, because he was partial to decorated brown shoes. Also, variety was a good thing. Arthur beamed at him with same intensity as last time when Merlin finished the transaction.

* * *

 

“You’re here again. Another dress shoes?” Merlin asked next week when Arthur entered the shop again, looking bashful.

“No.” He shook his head slightly, “We are going camping this weekend. Usually I just go in sneakers but….”

“What?” Merlin spluttered, “Why on earth would you do that. It would just ruin your sneakers and probably give you blisters.”

“Which is why, I came to the expert.” Arthur raised both his hands and shrugged.

“Alright, are you going to be frolicking through any rivers and wet areas?”

“I would hardly call it frolicking.” The blond wrinkled his nose.

“The question Arthur.”

“I suppose so. The forecast predicts rain as well.”

“Alright then. You need Duck Boots.”

“Lead the way then, oh wizard of foot wear.”

“Damn right I am.”

* * *

“You’re telling me, you wore your sneakers during camping despite my advice?” Merlin asked angrily, looking at the unashamed man sitting on the stool, with blisters on his little toe.

Arthur had the decency to wince in response to Merlin’s anger. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“You’re insufferable. I almost want to refuse to sell you any new shoes to ruin.” Merlin huffed, but went to the display and took out three different types of sneakers and placed them in front of Arthur anyway.

It was his job to sell the merchandise. He couldn’t refuse a customer on mere personal feelings.

* * *

 

“Flip flops. You want to buy flip flops?”

“That’s what I said Merlin. Can’t you hear it the first time? Are those ears just for decoration?” Arthur, Merlin was finding, was actually an arrogant Prat once he got over his initial shyness.

“Why on earth would you want to buy flip flops?”

“Because I want to go to the beach.”

“There is no beach around here.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t ever go somewhere I get the opportunity to go to one.”

“We don’t even sell many of those, and the prices of them are atrocious because Gaius is a brand. Why don’t you buy them at like… Walmart or something?”

“Why don’t you just do your job and show me what you got.”

“Alright your highness. It’s your pocket.” Merlin rolled his eyes and went to the back of the store to see if they had any flip flops that would suit Arthur. He wasn’t about to sell him bad stuff.

* * *

 

“Arthur… I feel like you need an intervention. In the last few months you have bought twenty pair of shoes from here. You are more educated in the knowledge of footwear than I am. I am afraid your closet can’t take any more.” Merlin folded his arms and glared, the next time Arthur entered the store before he could voice a stupid demand again.

“But…”

“No buts. I am cutting you off.”

“You aren’t allowed to do that. Won’t your boss fire you?”

“I am sure he will understand once I explain.”

“But I really want to buy Chukkas. If you don’t let me buy it here, I will just go somewhere else,” Arthur warned and Merlin felt an irrational surge of jealousy. He won’t let the idiot buy from anyone else.

“Clot pole.” He ground his teeth.

“Insulting a customer now. I should report you,” Arthur teased, and Merlin just flipped him a bird. He walked across the shop with Arthur’s guffaw echoing behind him.

* * *

 

“So, you are Merlin.” A menacingly sweet voice startled Merlin from where he was pouring on the accounts book behind the counter. He jumped back instinctively and looked up at a blindingly beautiful woman standing in front of him.

“Um. We don’t sell female footwear,” he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

“Oh you’re precious. I know you don’t. I am not as ignorant about shoe shopping as my brother is,” she said, and what? Brother?

“You want to buy shoes for your brother?” he asked in confusion. “I am sorry but I would advise against it. It’s impossible to know what fits best without trying it.”

“Oh no. My brother has quite enough shoes. More than enough actually. Which is why I am here.”

“We don’t buy used shoes either.” This was one of the weirdest conversations he had ever had.

The gorgeous woman threw her head back and laughed. Merlin suspected many flowers bloomed by the beauty it created.

“I can see why he likes you. You are adorable.”

“Who likes me?”

“My brother!”

“Madam. I don’t even know you. How would I know your brother?”

“I am Morgana Pendragon. Arthur’s sister.” Still wearing an amused grin on her face, she extended her hand for him to shake.

“Uh…” So this was the terrifying sister Arthur always mentioned. Merlin thought that was a bit of exaggeration; she was quite lovely actually. He reached and took the hand.

She returned the grip strongly, her fingers almost crushing Merlin’s, and then she bent forward, her face a few mere inches away from Merlin’s.

“My brother has a giant crush on you. And every time he comes here, instead of asking you out, he just buys another pair of footwear he doesn’t need. If it happens again, I am going to beat both of you with them,” she said, still sickeningly sweet.

Merlin took his thoughts back. Morgana really was terrifying.

“Good bye Merlin. I will be seeing you,” she said airily, as she waved her hand while leaving the shop in her 6-inch heels.

* * *

 

“Your sister threatened to make me eat them, if I sold you another pair. So the answer is a solid no,” Merlin stated, as soon as he saw Arthur entering the shop the next day.

Arthur froze in the doorway, his eyes wide and alarmed.

“Morgana was here.”

“Yep. My hand is still bruised from her grip. Do you know your sister is a bully?” Merlin complained, ignoring the startlingly beautiful blush beginning on Arthur’s face. He had a plan.

“She had no right.”

“Damn right she didn’t. But sometimes, when the brother is being an idiot, the sisters have to intervene,” Merlin stated gently.

“Oi. You can’t talk to me like that.”

“Like what? Like calling you an idiot,” he teased, and was gratified to see Arthur flush.

“What am I going to do if you won’t sell to me? Care to recommend me another shop?” Arthur asked tentatively after a while.

“No.” Merlin didn’t even pause before answering.

“What the hell Merlin. Give me something here.”

“Oh I will give you something. More than that. I get free in two hours.”

“What?”

“You can wait for me in the café across the street. Their mocha is the best.”

“Uh?”

“A date Arthur. I am giving you the opportunity to ask me on a date. Don’t make me take it back,” he teased, heartily enjoying the look of astonishment and embarrassment on Arthur’s face.

“Unless you don’t want that. In which case you can go back to buying shoes from me until your bank account runs dry.” Trying to feign indifference, like it wouldn’t crush him if Arthur turned him down, he shrugged.

“No.” A smile tugged at his lips at the vehemence of Arthur’s denial.

“No you don’t want to ask me on a date? Or no you don’t want your account to be drained?”

“The latter,” he mumbled, looking at the floor, uncomfortable.

“Well then,” Merlin spread his arms and waited. Arthur looked up and then away, hopelessly embarrassed. It reminded Merlin of the first time the blond had come into the shop.

“You don’t make stuff easy, do you?” he whined.

“Arthur. I am saving your closet, your dignity, your bank balance, and also giving you a shot at this.” He gestured towards himself, “I don’t think it can get easier than that.”

Arthur stared at him, eyes meeting, and gulped, “Will you go out with me Merlin?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Merlin moved forward, leaned on his tip toes and gripped Arthur by his shirt. Pulling him towards himself, he slotted their lips together over the counter, kissing softly.

When they pulled apart, Arthur was staring at him in awe, and he knew his own ears were red, despite the bravado he was faking.

“That answer enough for you?” He smirked, and laughed as Arthur gave a jerky nod, before breathing a reverent ‘Thank God.’

“Two hours, Gwen’s café. I will see you there,” Merlin reminded, and Arthur blinked for a moment, then quick as lightening, he pecked Merlin on his lips one more time before turning around and going out of the shop, the back of his neck and ear flushed a lovely shade of scarlet.

Merlin slumped back against the wall behind him, and grinned dopily. This was going to be epic, he could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading my "Bond Girl." I am so sorry. I will finish that soon. It's just being unfairly stubborn, which gives me stress, which makes it even more difficult to write. it's a vicious cycle really.  
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this little fluffy piece. If you leave comments I will love you forever.


End file.
